unwanted dream
by GaaraXSasori
Summary: a young girl is faced with terible nightmares about her mother when she was young, come and join her advanture to find out about her mothers death and to find the truth. Pretty please review! -
1. CHAPTER 1:A Confusing Awakening

_A Confused awakening_

_I've always hated my life, but every time I say that to a friend they yell at me like i'm a idiot. I don't get it, I'm normal except for a few parts,_

_1. I am a person who reads things and remembers them forever._

_2. I have awesome school marks_

_3. I am one of the most powerful ninjas in my village_

_And_

_4. My dads the Hokage of the village._

_You think that it would be awesome to have your dad be the! he has always to busy doing his job to talk to you, he never has time to say hi and when you mess up he is very disappointed and he says that if you want to be just like your dad you better try harder. I want to go somewhere far away from here and never return I wouldn't care if I was called a traitor, I wouldn't care if I never seen my dad again and as for my mom she was in the akatsuki, she was killed in a battle when I was 12._

_I want to get away from this the last two weeks I have been thinking about going to the akatsuki and ask them if I could join but what's the point, they would laugh and probably kill me because I look to much like my dad and only have my moms long wavy red hair and same boobs. What would I do if I was accepted anyways? It would be awkward anyways because I love one of them and it's not good for me to love him mainly because I'm only 17 and he's well let just say he's not._

"**Nami!"** oh no it was Shana. she's a awesome friend but I still had to get dressed, _and I knew that she's the only one I know who is also in love with akatsuki makes me smile when I hear her name all the thing she likes about him, even his hm at the end of his ,Its Deidara._ "**Nami are you dressed because we need to be there bright and early for our first mission this week**!!"

"**Already**? Oh I can't wait!" I jumped up out pf bed and my blanket had come off and it was really hot last night so I wore only my bra and shorts.

"Well you better put on come clothes!" she was at a light snicker because my bra isn't the right size for me. (Never let your dad go bra shopping while you stay home).

We started laughing because we were so nervous and yet so excited!

I was dressed, my red hair brushed, and my starry necklace on. I was ready to face my mission.

**BAM! CRASH!**

"**AHHH!!" **I spun around in a panic because Shana just screamed, _is she in danger? Is she hurt?_ I ran to my desk grabbed a weapon and ran out my bedroom door down the stairs to see Shana's arm bleeding and a few cuts on her. _What was going on? Was she attacked? Well duh. But by who?_ Then I realized it someone was standing right behind me. I felt the gaze of someone on my neck then I could hear the slight ping of a metal object coming out of something. As fast as I could I bolted for the corner so I would have enough time when I was on my way to get my knife ready to kill them for hurting her.

I started to run as fast as I could and while getting ready to kill the of nowhere this guy with silver hair pops out and grabs me and smiles then tosses me to the other side of the room. I felt my back hit the wall thanks to him tossing me there; I could see everyone who was there.

I realized then that I was out numbered 1 to 5. I couldn't imagine why in the world this was happening now but _I knew for a fact that if I was to have any chance I got to take the strongest out first, but the sad part was they all were Strong looking. Then I saw him, the only one to have an orange mask, Magara Uhciha. I was trying not to seem like I knew everything about them._

I stood up holding my knife ready to Defend. I couldn't believe that no one seemed like they were going to attack. I was confused_. I was half thinking that they were going to kill me right on the spot and yet I was ready for it too._

"Surely does look like her mother hm." the blond head was talking now, _my mom said his name was Deidara and that he had the art of blowing stuff up by using clay, and was a terrorist, she said the only reason why he was there was because he lost in a fight against Itachi and always hated him for his art, (his eyes)._

_I was confused they were talking about my mother? Wait why where they here then?_

"Yup, it's definitely her! I see her in her_."_ I was in shock _they were talking about my mom and comparing me to her!_

"I see her fighting spirit in her as well; maybe he was right about this choice." The guy with the shark like suddenly started to walk towards me, my mom told me that his name was Kisame; she said he carried around a big sword that ate a person's chakura.

The most stupid thing you could do in the presence of rouge ninjas throw your only weapon at them, well it might hit him but then you are left defenseless.

I guess he was faster than me because he had taken his sword and blocked it and now he had the most pissed off face I have ever seen in my life. _I was more scared then a young girl lost in the dark forest at night's was unable to move, while I seen him come running at me, this thought randomly popped in my head, I could easily dodge this with a jump in the air the give a hard kick of the wall and land behind him and attack him from behind_.

I jumped as high as I could, get my body in the right position, pushed off and I was able to get behind him but what I didn't plan was hidan had seen me jump up so he knew where I was planning to go. I hit the floor ready to attack Kisame but then I felt this big metal thing hit me in the side and it sent me flying right in to a shelf, hitting my head on the metal part and knocking me out. the last thing I seen was my best friend being picked up by Deidara.

"Don't touch her........" i seen him smerk and laugh to himself.

I could feel myself giving out and falling back to the ground.

* * *

"Ughh" i was in a very dark warm room. This surprised me because i wasn't tied up, one of their last mistakes.

"**Hey**, you don't want to hurt your best friend do you hm?" i looked to my side and hidan was holding my passed out friend by her long blond hair holding a knife to her neck.

"**YOU LET HER GO NOW**!" no one does that to my friends!

"Awe, she cares about her friend," hidan had a harshly toned voice

I thought to _myself wow these are some A classed jerks,_ still I didn't forget about what they were talking about." What do you guys even want?"

"We know who you are, what you can do, that you want to join us and that you are the daughter of Takine." i was in shock mostly because they knew I wanted to join. how did they find out.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" _I was no longer scared because if they were going to kill me then they would of and plus they know my mother._

"You want to join us, so we want in exchange your knowledge, your power and your will give you what you want as long as you give us what we want. You and your friend will not be killed."

_I can't do this mainly because she would know what I would be doing and all but I had to ask a question though, _"Would you set her free?"

Deidara laughed" No, mainly because we need your full co-operation so we need you to know each fight is not only your life but hers as well and if you fail say bye to your friend hm"

_God, that was still I know for a fact that she's not wanting to die and plus why would she hate me if she is stuck here in the place that Deidara is and plus I will be around Tobi most of the time! Hehehe_ I guess I blushed just thinking about but I still needed to answer soon I guess.

"We do need the answer today not three years later! Hurry up!" Kisame must be very impatient.

"Err.......you promise you guys won't hurt her right?"

"Whatever" Sasori must have been very bored out of his mind to finally talk.

"Err.....ah......"_I never knew that when the tine came I would be so nervous and not answer right away_." o-okay but you must not hurt her"

_I didn't want to think what was going to happen though. I was hoping that Shana wouldn't wake up for a while when she's in a room with me because I can't trust any of them as far as I could throw them._

"She's going to be alright hm." he had this smile that meant trouble.

_After they talked a bit about where Shana was going to be staying cause they were smarter than I thought and knew that I would escape if we were in the same even remembering that I was still sitting there they started my arrangements because there were no more rooms around for me. I was really hoping to have any room that was close to Tobi's so I could see him when I woke up_.

"Madara, can you take her because you have a promise to keep." Hidan was talking now.

_I was in shock did they know about my crush on Madara? Well the sudden laughter of all of them kind of gave it away that they did. I was waiting for his answer and hoping that he would say yes._

I was looking down when I seen some shoes appear in front of me; I looked up to see Madara, wondering what he was thinking.

"She looks just like her mother and only has the face of her father this will be fun, why not she's cute."

_I felt my face turn bright red. I couldn't believe he thought I was cute. I looked down trying to hide it but I guess he seen it._

"You do like me" I could hear a little snicker coming from him.

_I wanted to say so? And walk away but were would walk away to? His room_?

_I started to think about how odd this will feel if I seen him every day when I was awake and knowing that he was in the same room as me when I was sleeping._ I looked up to see Madara and Deidara talking.

"Do you think she will find out early?" Madara was looking at me and talking to Deidara all at the same time.

"Only if you tell her soon hm," He looked at Madara and looked at me, "When is she turning 18 hm?"

"Less than two weeks." They were both looking at me while they were talking.

"Oh, then I want you to be quiet about it then because we can't let her go through the transformation sooner then the required time, we still have to decide whither if we should tell her about it, what if her mom was right and she is a completely evil person hm?"

"Well all we can do is just hope that she isn't like her father,"

"Yeah hm," he sighed and walked to the door "let's pray she has her inside her not him hm."

I seen Madara walk over to me and grab my hand and pulled me along. As I looked behind me I hoped that Shana was going to be alright.

We was walking well more like trying to keep up with his speed, well running down the hall wondering were we were going.

"Where are we going?" I was confused

"You need to know where my room is, so I'm taking you there."

"Oh"

We were passing so many doors; _wait with all these doors why isn't there a room for me?_

He randomly stopped and I ran into him, thinking that he was giving me a look like _watch where you're bumping into people._

"here, you can say on that side and I'll stay on this side." he randomly threw me a bag and told me to open it, i was in shock it was my_. Why were my clothes_ here?

"Why do you guys have a bag of my clothes?" I was getting pissed off now but I just didn't have the guts to hit him for doing it mainly because he's a guy I like.

"Because we can, now you better go to sleep so you can do your first day of work tomorrow, invading the leaf village." I seen him walk to his closet and pull out a blanket and throw it at me.

"**HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING!"** he isn't supposed to be mean and throw me a blanket. He is supposed to walk over and pass it to me.

"Watch where your walking." he had replied to my snappiness

He walked over to him bed and layed down, I wasn't sure if he was asleep or faking it just to get me to go to bed.

I walked over to a corner and layed down and started to think.

_What did Deidara and Madara mean by, keeping a promise? What where they talking about anyways? What did they mean by transforming anyways? Am I something i'm not? I thought the only cool think about me was my mom was from the akatsuki and my dad was the hokage of his village, though my mom is from the sand village and my dads from the leaf. But hey, that's nothing different some people from different villages who are on a truce do that all the time, I once watched this movie where these two clans with the color red and the other with the color red had came into the same village looking for some treasure. A girl from the white and a boy from the red got married and had a son; they also planted flowers which blossomed into red and white. They thought it was romantic and well I think it is too. Tomorrow I would have to go into the leaf village and face my father. _

I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep,

"_Mommy, do you know what happened to daddy to make him so attached to his work during the day? And where do you go at the night? Do you see other men? Are you cheating on daddy?"_

_the older women laughed, "No Nami, I would never hurt your father, I love him too much, that's why I could never kill him, see I'm part of a group called the akatsuki, I joined that group when I was young and wanting to have revenge on my family for leaving me to die in the forest of death because they thought I was useless all because I was the only girl ninja in out village who can't do anything right. Soon as I begged to join them they asked me why someone at my age would ever want to join a group so awful. I told them because I need to do something very precious to me and I told them about what my family had done and how long I was in there. They laughed and said for me to go home, I told them where I was from and they asked me what my families clan was, I told them that I had no idea and that the only friend I had was when I was three and this grandmother talked to me, she always talked about this young boy with red hair who had joined their group. When I mentioned that granny Sasori looked at me and talked to this shark guy. After they talked I had to go through a test, I was warned that if I didn't pass that they would wipe my memories away of ever seeing them. Then next day I waited until they told me what it was, I had to go into the leaf village and grab a forbidden scroll. When I got to the village they said that they would wait here and see if I could do it without dying, when I got to the tower that seemed like it held it, I walked inside, I decided to act lost because at a young age it happens a lot, when an older guy asked me where I was from I replied the sand village. They were shocked because how could a young child travel that far without any help from a adult, they decided to take me to the hokage and on our way up I seen the scroll, I couldn't believe how they thought a little kid could do no damage. Soon as they got to the office I told him I had to go pee and I said that I knew where it was because I seen it on the way up here. I walked to the scroll and picked it up, I looked out the window and it wasn't that far down, I decided to jump out but no before hiding it under a blanket I had in my backpack, when I jumped out of the room I ran to where they were as fast as I could when I got there I heard some drums and I looked back to see the people searching to find the person who stole the scroll, they figured that I must have gotten kidnapped because no kid at the age of six could have done that. When they got the scroll they were really happy, they welcomed me in with no problem. They knew that people would never think a little girl would ever be a part of a villain group."_

_I looked at my mother with shock, mainly because she could do all of that at the age of six,_

"_Mommy I want to be just like you!" I seen a smile cross her face, _

"_Don't think life is all sweet like chocolate, bite in with the wrong teeth and you can get a pain," my mom always had the wisest things to say to me._

* * *

**_PLEASE REVEIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK_**

**_^-^ THANK YOU FOR READING._**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to know ever thing

Mistakes

_The next morning I woke up to Shana in my face. I was really happy though, I never thought that I would see her so cheerful again. Well she was probably happy because of what room she was in so yeah,_

"Nami, you would never guess who I woke up to?"

_I knew who she was talking about but just to make her happy I decided to let her say._

"Who?"

"Deidara," she said his name like she was in a cheesy romance movie. I just had to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it was just the way you said it." I broke out into more laughter while I was mimicking her voice _"Oh Deidara."_

We both rolled over laughing like idiots. _I knew that this would be the most peaceful moment I would ever get with Shana.I noticed that behind Shana was Madara in the bathroom with the door open I remembered I am going in battle today._ I started to cry.

"Nami!" I saw the face of my friend looking at me in shock. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't answer her, but what I could do was this. I wiped away the tears and stood up and walked into the bathroom and closed the door and asked Madara this, "Why do you guys need to attack leaf village?"

He didn't answer right away but I guess he was thinking. "Reasons."

"Well that's not a reason for me or I won't help."

**THUD! **His fist was inches away from my face." You really don't care about your friend in pain."

"and do you," he lend into my face, _I guess he was hopping that I would blush but since I couldn't see his face it didn't work out_." You like me don't you?" I could feel his hand going from his side over to my side and him slowly dragging it up to my side and that got me nervous because where the star was also my boobs where. _I know he would never go for a girl like me but still I don't trust them as far as I could throw them._

"Is this precious to you?" he was holding it tight in his hand. I was scared because there was no way I could get out of this mess.

I felt this sharp pain in my neck then I seen in his hand my starry necklace." You want this back, do a good job."

_I felt like shit, why would he do such a hurtful thing? I was in shock that I didn't realize someone was trying to come in_. I felt this big yank and I was flung from the door and into the bath tub, my head from the impact hit the bottom of the tub.

A sharp pain shot through my head, _I felt this nice warm liquid running down to my feet. I felt dizzy, I was slowly fainting away._

"**MADARA! WHAT DID YOU DO!!?"** Shana was yelling at him like a maniac. I never seen her like last thing I seen was a hand coming towards me.

"Ughh" I was awakened by a shot of pain going down from my head. I saw Madara in the bathroom cleaning the tub_. I felt bad because he has to clean the tub while I sit here and be in pain, and yet it's his fault he was the one who tossed me into the tub._

"**NAMI! YOU'RE AWAKE**!" Shana was screaming my name very loudly

"Ugh, do you always scream?" _I was sounding a bit prissy but hey if someone threw you in a tub what you do?_

_Great now Madara was never going to give me my necklace back now._

**"Finally you are awake god you lazy bitch! You layed here while we had to finish off what you were suppose to do hm!"** he seemed really pissed off.

"**Sorry it's not like I wanted to have blood coming out of my head already!"** I gave him the meanest look in the world. Shana had just slapped me and said for me to be nice. _I sat up and I felt a little chilly and I looked down and I knew why, my clothes where gone and I was wearing only my bra._

Shana must of got my reaction too because she spoke up "Oh we had to throw out your clothes away they were too bloody. We kind of lost you other clothes as well."

I was I'm shock yet again! "**WHAT AM I GOING TO HAVE TO WEAR?!?"** _it seemed normal to ask this question at a time like this when I'm in a room with two boys._

"Err......they said it would be better since you are in the akatsuki to wear this, here it is!" She was holding up a clock that actually looked like it was for a girl too. "It was your moms, I never knew that your mom was an akatsuki, when do I get to meet her?"

"Never." _I felt like I was about to cry, how could she say that? I know she never knew about her but still._

"Awe, why?" she had her puppy dog face on now. _I wonder if she was even was looking around to see the shock in the people's eyes that she would bring it up._

"Because.........She's died protection what was the world to her and yet no one says how brave she was, how smart, cunning, or anything about her skills on the battle Field." I grabbed the coat and walked into the bathroom where Madara was, _at this point I didn't care that I was alone in my bra and underwear with an older man crying._

For the whole time I was in the bathroom, I cried. Madara was on the other side looking at me. _I hated not being able to see his face._

"Are you okay?" Madara seemed a little off for some reason.

"Sorry" I felt embarrassed because I just spent an hour crying in front of the man I like.

"I have to go" _I felt like he was leaving because of me._ I stood up to let him out but instead I got dizzy when I stood up and I fell on Madara. I felt like an idiot.

I felt him put something around my neck, it was really cold though.

"Here, and don't be sorry, because I am, for hurting you." he had the hottest voice I had ever heard, I felt awkward with me holding onto Madara when I'm only wearing my bra and underwear.

"Did you know my mother?" _I was curious and of course he did but how close was they?_

"Yes, but we weren't the best of friends, we fought a lot." I still felt awkward still holding onto him and his warm hands on my back.

I backed away from him a put on her cloak.

"Wow, you look just like her," _I didn't want to keep the fact that I loved to hear that, I was blushing and I could tell he knew why_. "Heh, you so do like me."

"We should probably go out before they think something bad." I tried to change the subject.

I opened to door to see Shana on the ground passed out, and Deidara picking her up.

"What are you doing? Is she alright?" I was in shock, _what did he do to her?_

"She fine hm," he didn't seem to sure of that, "She just needs some sleep,"

He walked out the door and on the way out she bumped her head on the door,

"Madara, Can I trust him with my best friend?"

He took a while to answer that question. "Well, he's not a virgin; let's just leave it at that." I guess he knew what my next move was so he stood right in front of the door and blocked me from going out.

"Let me out I have to go save my friend from making a mistake and him ruining her life." _I was sure that that was true._

"What if she wanted it?"

"Of course she does but still that's no reason not to get to know the guy first."

"So if I kissed you, would you hit me? Because you don't know me?"

I couldn't answer he had me thinking and twisted my words against me.

I felt him flying over to me, grabbing me with one arm and pulling up his mask just far enough for him to kiss me, I couldn't stop him, I have wanted him to kiss me for a very long time.

I felt us fall on something soft and I realized what he was doing, I didn't want to stop it. I wanted it to happen.

I felt him unzipping my new cloak and I felt the coldness of the air around me. _I had to think fast am I sure I really want to do this?_

I felt his breath in my ear, it was a sweat, then I realized it, he wasn't wearing a mask!

I tried to look at him but then I felt this cold hand reach out and hide my eyes. I felt this cloth going over my eyes.

"What are you doing_," I was curious because this was the first time when I couldn't see what was around me._

"No one is allowed to see my face." He bent down and kissed me then I heard another zip and I was curious to see but when I tried to even sneak a peak he noticed and quickly put his hand on the blind fold.

I reached my hand out to feel what was happening, _then I felt his rock hard abs, it was amazing. _I couldn't help but to smile. I guess he seen me smile because he laughed and said, "Yup, it's true, you do like me."

_God like it wasn't hidden or anything!_ I heard the door creak open and I heard this voice say something,

"Madara, Pain wants to see you, something about our new visitor." Hidan started laughing. I took off the Blind fold to see the back of Madara standing up with the mask gone from the place it was.

"Tell him I will be right over." Madara was zippering up his cloak now and looked behind him and said, "You might want to zipper up, its likely that he would want to see you as well." he just looked at me again and then walked out.

I got dressed and walked out the door, _why would pain want to see me? It's not like I have done anything bad yet, well besides missing my first mission as a akatsuki member._

I seen Madara and pain in the room talking and when I stepped inside I could feel; pains eyes on me and tobi just leaning up against the wall.

"I want to ask you everything you know about your mother," he looked at Madara knowing what he was thinking and gave him a look to be quiet.

"Well I know that she couldn't kill my father and how she joined this group and what village she is from, and how they seen each other and that she would never leave your guys side every night. But besides that I know nothing more." I seen pain sigh in relief,

"Good," he turned to Madara and started talking to him like I wasn't even standing next to them, "did you talk to deidara about her?"

"Yes, but since she was in the room I had to wait till she was asleep before I could talk to him more," _Ha! I knew he was faking it!_

He looked at me and laughed, "Why would you even talk about it in front of her? The slightest thing could trigger her to remember everything." I looked up at him like, _do you even notice that I am right here next to you in the same room?_

Madara looked over at me and laughed. "You realize she only knows what her mom talk her. She is just like he but still she won't have all of her feelings, example towards her dad she hates him. Plus, she was twelve when he mom was killed," they started to look at me and I felt very uncomfortable with them staring at me.

"Err is that all or can I go now because it seems more like your guys conversation and I think I'm not to welcome here."

"Go ahead," Madara was facing me telling me I could leave.

When I got out I started to walk out the hall, _maybe I should try and get to know everyone better! Maybe they will accept me like they did for my mom, just hopfully without the test._

I walked inside the living room to see sasori and hidan watching t.v, Itachi reading a book in the corner, zetzu looking at a plant and kisame watching his sword.

_Wow the wounderful akatsuki when they aren't killing anyone, this is so amazing, hahaha if you haven't notice I was being sarcastic, they are probally the most lazy people I have seen. _

I decided to walk over to Itachi and see what he was reading.

"What are you reading?" I looked down at him, I liked being taller than him for once,

"Nothing you would know," he flipped the page and acted like I wasn't there.

_I decided since talking to Itachi didn't work I walked up to zetzu (one of my stupidest moves,) and ask him whats he doing, I might have gotten to close because he tried to bite me, since that didn't work I decided to talk to kisame maybe this would work._

"Hey," I was hoping for an answer,

"yeah?" he didn't give me much to work with but still better than nothing.

"So why do you keep looking at your sword?"

"Because I can."

The least I could do was say sorry for the throwing of the knife.

"Err, I'm sorry for throwing the knife at you, it was for defense but I guess throwing the only weapon I have at the bad guy wont be the brightest thing to do,"

"When you say bad guys I want you to also think that you are also part of us now. So you will so called "Good guys" are now the people you will be attacking, and with out hissatation too." He got up picked up his sword and walked out of the room, I decided to see if sasori wanted to talk,

"Hey sasori, how are you?"

"…….."

okay, that was worthless, oh great hidan is left, I' lonely so I will talk to anyone.

"Hey hidan, how are ya?"

"ok."

"Okay," I walked away because it wasn't going anywhere. I walked down to Madaras room to see him there looking at me.

"You got to know them better and learned a lesson never to try and go near zetzu when he's looking at a plant and you are his food,"

"So it's true that he eats meat?"

"Yeah, why would he not try and bite you if he didn't, he problaly didn't eat yet, I might wana stay away from him in the morings when he hasn't eaten or get stonger so he knows that you would kill him if he tries to eat you."

I stepped back thinking _o m g there are so many ways people could get killed here, man eating people(or plant people), people thrown in the bath tubs and missions that you could die, hey this is just a breeze, I still want to know why my mom could do it for so long, I don't think that I could do it for more than three years at tops._

I seen Madara walk over to his bed then point to the corner, when I looked over I seen a bed there, "this might be more confy." He decided to pull an early night then,

I decided to get a head start on tomorrow I might have to too. I walked over to my bed and layed down, I started to think about random things,

_Would my dad miss me? Or did he know I would turn out like my mother? Do they even notice me gone? They must have, I never missed a day of school, wait what about kitenita how is she doing? I havn't talked to her in a week and when I last seen her we got in a fight. When I have the chance I will have to talk to her, that is when I go there next, hopefully soon,_

I closed my eyes and let myself drift off, feeling the sleepiness kick in I forgot everything going around me.

_(DREAM OF HER PAST!)_

"_**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" **__as she searched for me I waited quietly for her to open the closet door, I heard her foot steps slowly coming here then they stopped outside the door I heard her hand get close to the knob, soon as she opened the door I jumped up to see her standing there not even scared. She grabbed me playfully and started to swing me around in curciles. Soon as she was done, we both fell on the ground laughing._

"_Mommy, do you think daddy will talk to me tonight? Do you think we will have this much fun? Or is this only possible with only us? Or is he to obsessed with his work to care about me, or he just doesn't love me?"_

_she stared at me for a while,_

"_Nami, your father loves you but I guess sometimes he just doesn't know what to say, and he's not really the most socialest person in the world,"_

"_Why do you love daddy?"_

"_Well because he can make me smile, he is very smart, he was probally the first person who didn't flee soon as he seen the cloak and that didn't attack me soon as I walked up to him and plus he also gave me you," she started to playfully tickle me and joke around, _

"_Hehehe, then I am glad you and daddy got together, because without you mommy I wouldn't be the girl I am today,"_

"_It doesn't matter who you are just as long as every day you can get up and look yourself in the mirror and smile and say, I am happy the way I am now and I never want to change."_

* * *

**_PLEASE REVEIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK_**

**_^-^ THANK YOU FOR READING._**


	3. Chapter 3: My father has found me

Untrustable Fathers

_There are two things you never want to wake up to._

_1. A guy changing in the room,_

_And_

_2. A injured body_

"EEKKK!!"I screamed as I seen Madara changing in front of me. He whipped around to see that I was now up and laughed.

"Oh so you are finally awake." he was now facing me and putting his cloak on, I couldn't help myself but from blushing for seeing the guy I love, abs just staring at me.

I couldn't help it I giggled like a little school girl, _even though I still am but I couldn't wait for my 18th birthday! I would be able to do whatever I want. Well I couldn't drink yet. (Personally I'm not stupid enough to drink around "S" ranked ninjas anyways!)_

"Nami, do you ever wish you could know the reason why your mother died?" I wanted to slap him but all I done was roll over and pretend not to hear him, but that didn't work because he walked over and rolled me back on my back and then sat on me.

"Ouff," _having a grown man sit on you isn't the most pleasant thing to do_, "Madara! Get off of me! I will slap you!" I warned him,

"Would you really slap someone so handsome?" Madara started to laugh. _I knew he was right but still I wanted him off before I lost all my air inside me._

"You're squishing me! Get off!" I felt dizzy, but _I couldn't miss my first real day of work, anyways he would get off soon, I hope._

"You really don't care do you?" he was talking in a normal tone. _I was finally more awake then I was two minuets ago._

"Care about what?" _I was confused now. What did he mean?_

"Never mind." With that he got off of me and walked out of the room.

I rolled over onto my side and looked at the wall, and then I started to drift off,

"_Mommy, don't ever leave me okay?"_

"_Now why would I leave my darling?"_

"_Because I know from your stories about your missions that you could die,"_

"_Honey, I wouldn't leave you and plus nothing can kill me though, I'm too fast for them, and plus I need to come home for you every day. You are the reason I am still alive and helping your father, You know he never sees you in the morning or day so why would I leave you and plus I do want to help you out when you get to you ninja acadmy and if you have mine and your fathers blood inside you then it should be a breeze!"_

"_Mommy. Will you ever leave the akatsuki?"_

"_When I know you are safe from everything, and I know you can defend your self, the only reason I have been in the akatsuki is because I still haven't finished my job I wanted to join it in the first place."_

"_Mommy what are their names?"_

"_They died a long time ago from passing on, they died of a heart attack."_

"_mommy can I help when I get older, like can I join you and the akatsuki and prove that I am just as good as my mother and way better than my father?"_

"_Honey, first I want you to finish ninja academy first, then you can do whatever you want, and that means join me and my group, I know that they would love to have my daughter in their and Madara owes me a favour anyways,"_

"_Who's Madara?"_

"_Haven't I told you about him?"_

"_No"_

"_Oh well he is a friend that I helped in the akatsuki he wears a orange mask and is the same as Itachi, and his younger brother,"_

"_So will I ever met sasuke? He seems strong!" I was happy and jumping up and down,_

"_Every strong person has there weaknesses, even I can be killed if they have the right tacktics but I won't let them take me away from you," _

"**NAMI! Wake up!"** I felt a hard kick to my side and I quickly sat up and started to cry.

_I needed my mother right now. I needed her hugs and when she says "everything is alright I am never going to leave you,"_

"Nami are you alright? You were screaming in your sleep, it was horrifying!" I looked towards the voice to see Shana talking to me. The behind her was the entire akatsuki.

I felt different, out of place when I seen their cloaks. Why did that flash back happen then? Was it triggered by something that happened earlier? Tobi was the only person I talked to. What did he talk about?

(Flash back)

"_Nami, do you ever wish you could know the reason why your mother died?"_

Then I realized why because Madara had opened his big mouth about my mother.

I got up, walked right up to Madara, grabbed his collar and forced him into the washroom.

"**YOU**!"I seemed pissed, I seen him flinch soon as he seen my finger point at him, "**why did you bring up my mom earlier**!?"

"No reason," he said like he was trying to hide something from me.

"**TELL ME TOBI! TELL ME NOW**!"I was out raged by him not giving me a god damn answer beside no reason.

"You have to wait till you are 18. We promised your mom that you wouldn't be seen or talked to by us. As you can see we broke this rule." he started to walk away, but I stopped him by holding onto his sleeve.

"Why then? How did she know I would even join you guys?" I was confused about everything now.

"Because You were meant for evil, not good, your mother made a mistake marrying the hokage or even falling in love with him, they were together for 3 years before they had you. When they first seen each other she couldn't kill him and he couldn't kill her, kind of like love at first site." With that it didn't take much to get passed me, I was too much in shock to even notice I was standing in the bathroom alone.

_After ten minuets of thinking I decided to go out side for a walk._

As I walked back into Madara's room I seen him and told him this,

"I need some air, I will be right back, and don't worry, i'm not leaving anywhere until I'm 18 because I need to know." I walked out the door, hidan laughed at me as soon as I was walking down the hallway and as soon as I got to the door to go outside I heard a voice behind me,

"**Where are you going?"** I turned around and pain was looking at me.

"Err... I need some air, don't worry; I won't be leaving until I'm 18."I was looking at him hoping that he would let me go outside alone.

"Where's Madara?"

"In his room, why?" I didn't understand.

"Because he needs to make sure you don't sneak away." He walked off but not before giving me a look that said move and you are dead.

After 3 minuets of standing there. Pain finally came back with Madara. _I guess he must have told him something because Madara was by my side opening the door._

After we walked out I wanted to make sure we were alone.

"Madara, why do they always want me to be with you?" I got confused because pain earlier could have come out with me, but he got Madara instead.

"Because I made a promise to your mother that I would be with you at all times, and she told me no one else can be alone with you except me." Madara was now facing the trees

"Why?"

"Because she knows what you were going to turn into and she knows you are just like her and she doesn't want the same fate for you that happened to her." he started to walk towards the tree and examine it.

"Wha-"I was interrupted by Madara flying over to me and grabbing me, putting his hand over my mouth and running inside.

_What was he doing? Why did he run like that? What was going on?_

"**PAIN! They found her**!" Madara and pain were staring at each other for a while I guess that pain was thinking about something.

"Lock her in your room, and lock Shana with Deidara in his room. If they dare to come in then they will have to go through us. **And Madara, don't forget your promise okay**!"

"I won't" with that he picked me up over his shoulder and went up to Deidara and told him what to do,

When we got to Madara's room he pushed me in the bathroom and told me to be quiet.

It was amazing I could hear screaming yelling then I heard,

"**Give me back my daughter, we know she is here**!" my dad seemed angry.

"**We have no idea what you are talking about!"** Kisame what talking now,

"**We know she's here, It's pretty clear to us she is! You wouldn't have everyone but Madara out if she's not!"**

"Maybe he's dead?" Hidan was trying to cover that fact up.

"He's not, I seen him run in there with her," my dad was starting to get smarter about this.

"**So what! She had a choice to be here! And it's your fault that this happened all because you couldn't take your eyes off of your work just to see, just long enough that she's just like her mother, and nothing like you! Why don't you just run along now! She doesn't care about you anymore! You took her mother away!**" Madara was yelling at my dad.

_What did he mean by "you took her mom away?" ARGGHHH! This was oh so confusing_!

"Oh I see. Then I guess you broke your promise then? Because I think she knows." My dad just laughed,

***BANG*BANG*BANG***

I kept hearing loud bangs on the bathroom door. I was looking for a way to hide but I could only think of one place the bath tub.

I quickly got in the tub and hid, hoping that none of my dad's ninjas noticed I was in here.

"**She's not here**!" I could hear one of my Dads friend talking, "Where is she?"

_I wanted to attack him but I was interrupted by the sound of another voice._

"Did you check in the bath tub?" I could hear the man walking towards the shower, I seen his hand reach out and start pulling the curtain across, I thought to myself, the transformation jutsu, if I don't it for a while I could make myself a different person but who?

Ah! How about Deidara he was in a room with Shana so here goes nothing,

"**YOU!** What are you doing in a shower!" the man started to come and attack me, well deciding to become a "s" ranked ninja was the most stupid thing I have ever done.

"**Hey!"** **we don't have time for this guy we have to find Nami or he will be pissed**!"

I stared at the guy who was going to attack me and I thought about this, "**Better go and find her, before her time runs out!**" I giggled because I just told them that I was about to die.

They walked out in frustrating destroying the room, I closed the door and went back to my normal body, and I sighed,

_I got out of that mess, after about a half hour of listening of their fighting I thought that it was over, by the sound of it, it was. No more noises,_ I heard the bathroom door open and a bloody Tobi walk in.

I was crying and I flung myself to try and clean him up and try to heal him the best that I could.

"Madara, what happened out there?" I was crying like a mad person.

"Nothing too much," he started to get up and then he fell down again. "Ughh." he was in a lot of pain.

I started to take of his bloody cloak and looked at everything that had just happened to him. I quickly cleaned him up, and then tried to get him to his bed so he could sleep.

I guess when I layed him down I sat by the bottom of the bed and sort of fell asleep from crying to much.

"_Mommy, Could you tell me how you felt seeing the akatsuki members?"_

"_well I was happy because i knew I could kill them with them on my side, and when I pulled of my test without being caught and them thinking I was kidnapped,"_

"_So would you let them make me do a test?"_

"_only if you wanted but because you're my daughter they know what to see in you, and when they come to get you they will test to see how long you could last,"_

"_Mommy would you tell them not to kill me?"_

"_Of coarse I wouldn't let them hurt you,"_

"_Thank you" I looked up at her and smiled, _

"_Oh great it's time that your dad came home and I left to go to work,"_

"_Bye mommy, see you in the morning, when you come home after you clean up wake me up please!"_

"_Consider yourself lucky that I don't need sleep to have energy,"_

"_Yay, I hope I see you tomorrow," I leaned up and gave my mother a kiss on the cheek and I watch he leave the house, we had to buy a house away from everyone because no one is suppose to know that she is there living with us._

"Nami are you awake?" Shana was looking at me.

Then I noticed that Madara wasn't in his bed anymore. I was looking around to see where he was.

"You started talking again, what happened?" she was a curious little grasshopper.

"Nothing, um where's Madara?"

"He's talking to pain about something about a broken promise that he made to your mom." _I didn't understand I was alive and Madara was the one who got hurt and yet he's in trouble?_

I ran out the door to go searching for Madara. I didn't care if I interrupted anything I just need to see if he Okays.

"**You know you are the one who is supposed to take care of her not the other way around, I heard she had to transform into Deidara so she wouldn't get caught! You were suppose to keep an eye on her.**" I seen pain look up and I entered and looked at me with a disappointed smile.

"Um... I was err wondering if I could talk to Madara for a minuet." _I was really hoping to talk to him. I wanted to ask him what he meant by "You took her mom away"_

"**Fine. Whatever**!" he looked normal for once.

Soon as we walked out into the hall way, I had to ask him,

"Madara, err what did you mean by, he took my mom away?" I was really looking forward to an answer.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his room. "I can't stand not telling you anymore." He sighed and continued, "Your mom didn't die in battle, you did."

"Wha-what do you mean? I'm right here aren't I?"I looked at him like what the hell are you saying.

"Your mom gave up her life to save yours. Your father was suppose to do it, but he was saying stuff like "this village needs me, and stuff." Your mom wanted to wait till your 18th birthday so then you could at least get away from him, that's where we came in, she promised that her daughter is as talented as her and said that she would gladly join on her 18th birthday when she found this out." he turned around like he felt like everything was his fault.

I wanted to say why when I was 18 but it made enough sense because I would be done school, and I would be trained good enough to get out of any situation.

"Please don't be mad at us," he turned around and I could see tears running underneath his mask.

I wrapped my arms around him and stared to try and comfort him, "Madara, don't worry, he won't be alive any longer than a week, I will make sure you are happy again. I promise I will do anything to try and see a smile or at least hear you laugh."

I felt him hug me tighter. "Nami, I-I think I might love you," I looked up at him and started to cry.

He looked down at me and removed his mask; he has the most pure eyes, the palest face, and his lips where perfect.

He leaned down and kissed me, I could actually feel the passion through it. He started to whisper in my ear, "Do you love me?"

"Yes I do," I leaned in and gave him a kiss, put my fingers through his hair and felt the softness.

He started to unzip my cloak and I done the same, I put my hand out and felt his abs, the felt awesome even now, as the cloaks fall to the floor, he whispered in my ear "Are sure you want to do this."

I nodded and said, "I have liked you since I first seen you when I was 12. This is a dream come true."

We were on the bed; he was on top of me.

**WELL PEOPLE I AM NOT SAYING ANYTHING MORE ABOUT THEIR SEX OKAY!**

**OKAY SO YOU GUYS KNOW THEY HAD SEX (WITHOUT A CONDOM)!**

I woke up the next morning to see Madara with out a mask and boy is that something you want to wake up to!

"Morning Nami, you'ra finally awake," he kissed my forehead and smiled." I love you,"

I felt my face flush red, _I still wasn't use to hearing the I love you from a guy who's older than me,_ " I love you too." I gave him a kiss before getting up to get my clothes back on.

We walked outside together, by now with our affection level showing I guess everyone knew that we were in love.

"**Nami**!" I turned around to see Shana running towards me, "Hey Madara," she looked at Madara and giggled. "So are you guys a pair?" I seen her curiosity,

"Yeah," Madara looked at me before finishing the questions, "what can we say, I love her,"

I smiled and blushed when Madara said that.

"**You're not aloud to love her Madara**!" Pain was behind Shana with an angry face on.

"**Why not?!?"** I was upset now! If it was another stupid promise I am going to have to tell him to forget it.

Pain looked at me and said "He cannot love you, because he's your god father."

I looked at him and he just backed away from me and hung his head down in shame,

"Pain who else knows, can I get him not to be my god father, I really do love him," I felt like I was about to cry, how could this happen? Why now? Why when he finally said that?

"Only me, him and your father." Pain was more serious now.

"How can I get rid of my god father?"

"Wait till your 18 and have your freedom and tell them you don't want to have him as a guardian anymore or kill the god father."

"There is only like a few more days until my 18th birthday, I'm going to wait till then,"

I looked at Madara wondering why he didn't tell me about this.

I walked outside, hoping to get a glimpse of fresh air and the forest. But I was wrong, all I seen was my dad and all of his best ninjas.

"**Nami, you are okay, Come here now!"** my dad was ordering me around like I was part of his village.

I grabbed my head band and threw it at him.

"**Dad, I don't care what you do right now but you better leave and never come back! You hurt Madara and you will pay, you killed my mother and I will kill you for that, but right now I won't harm you mainly because I'm not 18 yet and my mom wanted to wait till I was. Dad you harm another hair in the akatsuki while I am alive I will tell every one who and what you really are.**" This was the only thing that could stop him from attacking; well that's what I hoped.

"Nami, Why are you outside….."Shana was walking out to see her dad there looking at he in shock.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVEIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK_**

**_There is a reason i put in the godfather thing when she kills her father it will say something about it._**

**_just so you don't get lost ^_^_**

**_^-^ THANK YOU FOR READING._**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprising news

Surprising news

**"SHANA, YOU GET AWAY FROM THERE THIS INSTANT! YOU ARE NEVER ALOUD TO BE NEAR ANOTHER NINJA AGAIN!" Shana's dad was outraged.**

**"You leave this place at once hm!"** Deidara was defending Shana; Madara walked up to me and put his arm around me.

"**You guys better leave!** They have a choice to stay here."

"**Dad go away!** You killed my mother all because of your selfish excuses." I was furious that he would come here.

"**Madara! How could you tell her!"** my dad was yelling like crazy.

"**I don't care what you think anymore. You were going to let your fucking daughter die! What type of parent would do that?!?"** Madara was trying his hardest to defend me but with out actually fighting, fighting.

"I think it should be better that you leave hm." Deidara was pointing his finger at the rest of the akatsuki members behind him ready to attack.

"Ah, a very nice move, but you guys are out numbered by 30." My dad was showing us everyone who was hiding,

_I had an idea that I hope would work. I quickly used the shadow clone jutsu and made them surround the akatsuki members,_

"Dad you can't hit them unless you hit me, and you never know who the real one is. Attack them and you will hurt me so I advise you to go back to your village and never return here again.

"You have her smarts Nami. I will leave you alone but it's a sad day when your family turns on you. I hope when you have a child it never turns on you." He called back his men. They walked away but not before my dad walked up to my head band and picked it up, he walked over to me and said, "Please never forget what village you come from." He handed me my head band.

"Bye dad." I grabbed my head band and he walked away.

Madara pulled me into a hug and told me, "Everything is going to be alright, no one will ever hurt you when I am around."

After we got inside, I had to have a shower to wash away all of the worries that had happened.

As I walked out of the shower I entered Madara's room and I seen him laying on his bed, not knowing if he was awake or not. I decided to cheak, i pulled my towel up and I crawled over and started to slowly lift up the mask. Then something had stopped me and the next thing I know he was on top of me.

"You really can't trust you when I'm sleeping can I?" Madara was in my face now, he took off his mask and kissed me and I knew what was happening now, well duh, I'm only in a firkin towel.

**THREE WEEKS HAVE PAST, NO SIGN OF MY DAD, AND I WAS GOING ON MY FIRST MISSION WITH MADARA. **

**ME AND MADARA ARE NOW A COUPLE AND HE IS NO LONGER MY GOD FATHER.**

"Come on, it's our first real mission together, alone." I was so happy that I was able to do this mission with him.

I leaned up and pulled his mask up far enough to give him a kiss. "Do you think Shana will be okay here?"

"Yeah, Deidara loves her so he won't let anyone get her." He sounded pretty confident with this answer._deidara took a while to ammit this to himself, but when he did it was kind of funny._

"Okay we should get going then, we have to kill the person fast." I was still nervous about having to kill the person. But hey at least I am alone with him.

_We were walking down to the sound village. We were paid to kill some guy that goes around and kills there young ninja's._

"Do you think there is a reason he kills the young ones?" I wanted to know if he had any ideas.

"No idea, maybe so there won't be a next generation of ninjas?" I heard him laugh a bit. "Then again, why would he do that?"

"Yeah," I pretended to laugh, I never thought it would be so awkward it only being us two, alone, for a very long time. Arrgg, god damn it Madara say something!

We walked for hours with out talking. It felt like years, then to finally break off the silence he talked,

"Nami, what do you think is going to happen with us? Like if one of us dies?" I stared at him when he said that.

"Why would you think about that now?!? There is no need for that thinking, Take one step at a time, moments at forever but they pass us by every second you do nothing." I looked down, not knowing what he was going to say.

"You are probably the smartest girl I have ever seen and yet the dumbest for falling in love with me." He turned towards me and looked away and started to walk toward an upcoming village.

He turned towards me and asked me,

"Are you ready?" he was now talking like this would be dangerous for me.

I looked at him and nodded.

It didn't take more than a half hour to find him; we had to get him away from the crowed that was easy.

Soon as he noticed that we were here to kill him he tried to flee. Madara ran up to him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the ground. I felt the vibrations from 1 roof top away. I seen Madara pulled out the knife and get ready to do a first and final blow.

I felt sick all of a sudden, I felt the throw up start to come up. I fell to the ground and I started to throw up. In the corner of my eye I seen blood go every where and I could hear the sounds of a dying man, the next thing I knew was I was starting to pass out. I seen Madara come over to me and carefully avoided the puke and I felt him pick me up. Everything went blurry.

I woke up back in Madara's room. _Was it all a dream? I looked around to see Madara, Deidara and Shana talking quietly in the bathroom_. All I got was on word and it wasn't a word I think I would have heard about me at the age of 18.

Shana looked over a screamed, "**NAMI! You are awake**!" she ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"What happened?" I was rubbing my head; I must have hit my head on something.

I heard Deidara laugh and say some thing to Shana, "You might want to tell her now hm."

"Tell me what?" I looked around in a panic state.

"**Well Nami you are…..err……….pregnant!"** she looked at Madara with a disappointed look.

"**Hey, don't give me that look, like you guys were any better**!" he turned to me, that comment sent Shana out of the room,

"Great, now she's going to be even more moody than before hm," he stared at Madara and said," it's all your fault hm," he walked out to try and find her.

_We were alone yet again, I turned on my side and started to look at the wall, I felt Madara waling over to me. I felt tears running down my cheeks_; Madara rolled me over onto my back and sat down by the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't plan it out like this," I noticed that his eye was watching the tears on my face.

I sat up, looked at him and hugged him.

"Don't ever say you are sorry about your past, because every time you do, something dies inside, this might have brought us closer, or it could break us apart. It depends on how you think about it. Promise me something though; you will never leave me to die alone,"

He pulled away and stared at me, "why would I leave you? I love you too much to say good-bye," he got up and went to the door, "I have to tell pain about what had just happened."

_what happened to not saying good bye?_

He left the room and I was alone, why was this dream coming into something that was a nightmare but with a dream come true in it,

I closed my eyes letting the tiredness take over.

_I was older this time, I seen in front of me three dark figures, as they gotten brighter I seen them, _

_I was in shock I was looking at my self, Madara and this young girl, she had black hair and at the ends it had curled, I looked closer at her eyes, it was the Sharingan eyes. I stepped back in a freaked way because I have seen my family. _

_Was this what was going to happen? No one dying? Him staying with me forever?_

_I sat down and started to cry, the shadow faded, I was alone in the forest of death, I looked up to see a hand held out._

I woke up, sat up straight and put on my cloak on, then walked out the door. I started to walk down to pains room wondering if Madara was there.

"Madara you know what you have to do right?" pain seemed like he hadn't noticed me yet. Good.

"Yes," I seen he quickly looks at the floor.

"So, are you going to kill her or her father?" as pain said that I felt like was this really necessary?

"I want to kill her father because I can't kill her with my child inside her."

"Oh so she's carrying a baby?" he was surprised.

"Yes, I am sorry but we just found out during the last mission." He started to bring his head up,

My foot must have got caught on something, because a sharp pain went through my foot and I let out a yelp.

They turned around to see me spying on them. I seen Madara come over and gently pick me up and run quickly away from pains anger. We got to his room he let he down.

"Why do you keep trying to piss off pain?" his tone was more serious, "You really have to stop spying on us."

I looked down at the ground, "Sorry I was curious to see where you were. And I just happened to hear the last part of you conversation."

I saw him walk from me to the bathroom and close the door. I walked over to the corner and sat down and waited till he came out.

"Get ready, tomorrow me, you, hidan, Pain, Deidara, Shana, Sasori, Kisame, Zetsu, Itachi and Kakuzu are going to have to go and kill your dad." I had seen him look away.

"Don't worry none of you guys will die, no one will except him." _I was hoping my dream was right for once I wish it was._

"I have to go and see if they are up to the challenge. I will be right back," he walked out of the room.

I walked up to the shower and turned it on, hoping that I could wash away my problems I sat in the water till I felt like I was better.

As soon as I walked out of the bathroom Madara wasn't awake he was sleeping, I quickly got dressed and decided to take an evening walk.

I was about to go outside when I heard a voice behind me,

"It's a little late to go outside isn't it?" I turned around to see Itachi looking at me,

"I need some air; I have been doing a lot of thinking." Knew he didn't care that much but I wanted to ask him anyways, "Do you want to come outside with me?"

"Why not." He started to walk to the door, got there then waited for me to get there.

I got to the door and opened it.

When I got outside the wind was blowing, the moon had a beautiful orange tinge and I could smell the forest. It was a perfect night.

_I put my arms out and let the wind blow against me, I knew it was a childish thing to do but still, you would do the same thing if you had a chance._

"Hehe," I turned around to se Itachi have a smile on his face.

"What did I do?" I was curious because I haven't seen him smile in a long time.

"Nothing you just reminded me of my younger brother, with the free spirit, I hope one day he does figure out the truth." Itachi looked at the sky then started to laugh again; the moon looked like this when the bad thing happened. I just can't believe am talking to you about it," he looked back at me then the moon and smiled,

"Ah, do I really not seem like a kind of person who would end up here do I?" I wanted to ask him because I don't think I really could live with being a killer my whole life.

"Well you really don't but neither did your mother too, she had always had too big of a heart, she would always get mad though when me and Deidara fought, she would always be talking about you and everything you did as a baby, before she had to leave you with her dad, she said something like, not wanting you to grow up in a dangers place so soon, I guess she really didn't account for what would happen if you stayed back home." I saw him laugh again.

"Did you know him good?"

"We were okay but the person she really related to here was Kisame, mainly because of his giant sword, she always loved swords, I don't know why, they always slow you down," he started to drift of into his thoughts.

_Was my mom really like that? I wondered if I looked more like her or my dad._

"Itachi, do you think I look more like my mom or dad?"

"Your mom because you look nothing like your dad and you don't even have his personality at all, you are strong and smart in battle just like your mom, no one would of guessed that a good was to stop your dad from attacking would be to shadow clone yourself because not even him would take the chances and hurt you. I noticed though. You never left Madara side the whole time, like you were ready to protect him even if it meant death its self."

"yes," I nodded, "when I get close to people I wouldn't let them get hurt or even die, that's why I know the reincarnation jutsu of by heart just in case I need to use it to safe someone I love."

He started at me I felt a little tired when he looked away, "I am going to go inside so I will see you tomorrow,"

"Bye" he was gone when I looked back after looking at the door,

After I got back to Madara room I seen that he was awake and wondering where I was.

"Where were you?" he stood up and I walked towards him.

"Don't worry I was just getting some fresh air with Itachi, he kind of caught me leaving so I invited him to come outside." He looked at me then layed back down on the bed,

I layed beside him, looked at him masked and seen that his eye was closed so I decided to go to sleep.

_The next morning was the day that I was finally going to be able to finally get revenge on my father for what he did to my mother._

_I didn't care if I died with him, just as long as he dies and knows why I am doing this to him._

"_Mommy, what happened to you?" she woke me up the next day and he had a few cuts that were still bleeding,_

"_Nothing honey, just some troubles, look I have to leave you for a couple of years but don't worry I will comeback for you,"_

"_Why? Mommy I thought you promised that you wouldn't leave me?"_

"_I did but i'm coming back soon," don't worry honey I will see you when your twelve and when I see you I will teach you something neat okay?"_

"_But I will be alone and you won't be able to see my work from school,"_

"_I will when I come home, and I won't be far I will just have to do some studying that will take a long time, I have to study a medical jutsu because I know when you turn twelve you are going to have some troubles,"_

"_Mommy you promise to come back?"_

"_Yes, I do,"_

"_Study hard and then come back to me soon," I leaned up and gave her a hug and fell back asleep,_

_Will I ever see her again?_

* * *

**_PLEASE REVEIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!_**

**_Please because i need to know if i am any good at writing._**

**_^-^ THANK YOU FOR READING._**


	5. ending part 1

**READ THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT ONE IF YOU WANT HER TO DIE, **

**SORRY I COULDN'T DECIDED.**

* * *

I sat up straight and sighed.

"Madara," i started to poke him, "How did my mother die?"

he turned around and looked at the clock, "It's 2 am go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow," he was facing the wall and i knew he was asleep now.

i sighed in defeat and walked to the door, i looked behind me to make sure he was asleep and walked out the door, no one was around so i quietly walked outside.

I looked at the moon, _Wow, it is beautiful, i wish it could stay like this forever and in six hours i wouldn't have to go and kill my father._

i stood up and walked over to a tree, i looked down and noticed that, there was a lone cloud in the sky.

"I guess you are trying to catch up with the other huh?" i started to walk towards the door.

**CLINK!**

"Ugh," i tried to stand up but when i looked down to see that someone had thrown something at me. i heard brushing in the bushes but it stoped and i guessed that they were here to kill me, but no one showed up.

After three hours of listening for someone to show up i guess you sort of give up and fall asleep.

* * *

i woke up to people screaming, when i seen Shana run inside, i guess they thought i was killed.

"Wh-whats going on?" i looked up to see Madara fall to his knees.

"God, you gave us a scare, we thought you were dead." Madara walked up to me and picked me up, he took out the weapon and they noticed that it had a seal on it, "Great, just what we need, he powers are sealed up.

"Don't worry, i can still fight fight, i don't need jutsus to defend me." i stood up and started to stretch. After a while of sting down your body get stiff.

Deidara walked out and he seen me walking around, "Oh, you're alive hm?"

"Yeah, it only hit a nerve, that's all, but come on, aren't we going to kill someone today?" i started to walk towards the village where my father was,

"Wait, Nami, You are injured. shouldn't you stay put for a while?" Madara had walked up to me and was holding me steady, "See you can't even walk right."

"I want him dead more than i care about my health." i pulled my hand away and started to walk towards the village, "Even if it means doing it by myself, i will kill him, for being so self fish."

i looked behind to see Deidara and Madara, standing there in shock.

"N-NO! You aren't doing it alone! I'm coming with you, Deidara tell the others to stay here, and come in two hours if we don't come back."

He walked up to me and walked beside me.

"Nami, why are you doing this?"

"Because if you were in my spot what would you do? would you let your father get away with killing your mother or let him stand there knowing what he has done while someone else will kill him someday."

He didn't responed but i knew that i was right.

"Well, i would kill him, but can't we take you back so Kakuzu could at least stitch you back up."

"No." i kept walking ignoring the pain i was in. See when i was 13 if you simply remind your self that you are in no pain, your body will follow. It was very useful in missions.

After a half hour we got there.

"Come on, we got to hurry, they will spot us a mile away." when we started to run the pain got worse. i couldn't hide it i let out a scream and fell to the ground.

"Nami, we have to go back, you're to injured," he pulled me up and started to guide me out of the village.

"No!" i pulled away and started to walk towards my fathers house, knowing that he always keeps a journal there that tells where he is going to be.

i ran there noticing that everyone was looking at me. not to mention the major blood line i was leaving.

"I will be right back, don't do anything bad, Promise me that."

"Yeah i will be in here looking at his journal." i seen his dash out of here in the direction that the hideout was, _Great, he is going to get them to come. just awesome._

when i got into the house i decided to go to my old room, everything was where it was suppose to and everything hadn't been touched. i laughed to myself, my room is still a mess. i walked into my bathroom and noticed in the mirror that it was worse than it felt.

I sighed and went to grab a towel to dry it, when i did the only one that was in my room was my mothers, it had a moon and a star on it. i picked it up and hugged it_. That bastered will pay for what he has done! i will have my revenge on that jerk_!

i walked to my fathers room and picked up a towel i walked over to his bathroom and cleaned up, when is Madara coming back.

i heard a door open downstairs, thank god he is here. when i when to go see him i quickly noticed that it was my father.

he walked up the stairs as i was hiding in the closet, i noticed that, i forgot the towel in the room, when he walked in he walked out and looked around.

"Nami i know you are here, won't you come out," i guess he hoped i didn't see his movements but i noticed that he had a weapon out and ready to attack.

i must of moved because a hanger made a noise. i was scared, what would happen if he found me? would he kill me the second he seen me? or would he wait?

he walked over to the closet and opened the door.

"Nami, is Madara with you?" i shock my head no. but i didn't know why he done his next move. i felt him hug me.

"W-what are you doing?" i was confused, why didn't he kill me?

"Shh, everything is going to be alright the bad guys are gone and now we can be a family again." he walked over to the stairs and smiled, "stay here i have a present for you."

i was in shock to say anything. why was he being nice? and not killing me? should he kill me? why didn't he?

when he came back up i noticed why he was being so nice.

He was holding a knife, and i was unable to move. i am doomed.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**THANK YOU! AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**


	6. ending part 2

The Last Piece Of The Puzzle

i backed up and fell over something.

"Why father?" i knew why but it was the only thing i could speak at this point.

"Weren't you going to do the same thing soon as Madara came back?" he stepped closer until he was over top of me.

"Wait, dad before you do tell me why you wouldn't help my mother." i looked up at him and closed my eyes.

"You are just stalling for time," i knew he was true but still.

"No i really want to know. So?"

"Well for one, everyone told me that i was the stupidest person alive just because i couldn't kill the villain, and besides it was all your fault that she died anyways. you were the one who got in the way of my plan, you ruined everything. it is all your fault she is dead." tears started to fall from my eyes.

"What do you mean?" i looked at him. i couldn't see him clearly because the tears had made everything blurry.

"You got in the way of the attack and you got yourself killed and that sent me in shock so i couldn't move. Then your mother, My darling sweets, decided to bring you back to life, but you also know that it kills the user as well." he stopped but not before i seen him fall to the ground and someone behind him.

They held out their hand and i grabbed it.

"Nami, Are you alright?" i recognized that voice from anywhere.

i hugged him and buried my balling in his cheast. i felt his hand come up to my head.

"Its all my fault, i shouldn't of done that, i should of stayed home."

i felt someone stab something inside me, blood came out of my mouth.

"Not there," he hit the same spot where the other guy did at 2 in the morning. i felt the dagger start dragging down as my fathers dead body lay there.

"If.....I....am......dying......so......are....you.......you.....little.......bitch....." my fathers last words went through me like a dagger.

i felt death coming to me saying my name.

"Good-bye Madara Uchiha. i love you," i felt my eyes give out, then my body went and then i felt everything leave me.

* * *

_"Nami, come to mother."_

when i looked up i noticed that she was there holding out her arms, when i looked at myself i was six again.

_"Mommy, i missed your arms holding out to me."_

_"Nami, my angel, now we can be together forever."_

_the hug was so nice it reminded me of Madara Uchiha._

_"Honey, want to see Madara one more time?"_

_i nodded my head and i seen us go to the mortal world but they couldn't feel, see or hear us._

* * *

"**NAMI! NO! NO! NO! she cannot be dead, she was suppose to be alive and have her child!"**Madara had been really upset about me passing on. i noticed he was going to do the recarnation jutsu.

i walked over to him and put my arms around him, "Don't, i will be waiting for you here. don't bring me back it is a waste of time because i Will just to it to get you back, i love you Madara Uchiha. i am waiting for you." i watched him turn around but i noticed the disappointment when no one was there.

"She talked to me. but she was dead." i seen him fall to his knees. i noticed that shana was over by my father with the dagger stabbing his dead body and deidara behind her scared to help his crying girlfriend.

i stood up and wispered to myself.

"Good-bye Madara Uchiha, i will miss you."

i walked over to my mother and i noticed that we were going to be together for a long time, when we got to a nice spot we sat down.

i noticed my father walked towards us.

"Thank you Nami, only you could bring us together again, i am sorry."

I was back together again with my family and soon i will see Madara Uchiha up here holding me in those arms of his, one day i will see his face again. one day i will touch him and know he will be beside me soon.

Until then, i watch over him, knowing that he will see me one day again. every day that goes by i notice he will smile at the fact that i will be with him again.

Until then Madara Uchiha i will miss you, i love you forever.

**MADARA UCHIHA**

* * *

**THANK YOU, I AM FINISHED I HOPE IT WAS A GOOD STORY PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**THANKS YOU FOR READING, HAVE A AWESOME DAY.**


	7. Chapter 7: my fathers death

I sat up straight and sighed..

"Madara," i started to poke him, "How did my mother die?"

he turned around and looked at the clock, "It's 2 am go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow," he was facing the wall and i knew he was asleep now.

i sighed in defeat and walked to the door, i looked behind me to make sure he was asleep and walked out the door, no one was around so i quietly walked outside.

I looked at the moon, _Wow, it is beautiful, i wish it could stay like this forever and in six hours i wouldn't have to go and kill my father._

i stood up and walked over to a tree, i looked down and noticed that, there was a lone cloud in the sky.

"I guess you are trying to catch up with the other huh?" i started to walk towards the door.

**CLINK!**

"Ugh," i tried to stand up but when i looked down to see that someone had thrown something at me. i heard brushing in the bushes but it stoped and i guessed that they were here to kill me, but no one showed up.

After three hours of listening for someone to show up i guess you sort of give up and fall asleep.

i woke up to people screaming, when i seen Shana run inside, i guess they thought i was killed.

"Wh-whats going on?" i looked up to see Madara fall to his knees.

"God, you gave us a scare, we thought you were dead." Madara walked up to me and picked me up, he took out the weapon and they noticed that it had a seal on it, "Great, just what we need, he powers are sealed up.

"Don't worry, i can still fight fight, i don't need jutsus to defend me." i stood up and started to stretch. After a while of sting down your body get stiff.

Deidara walked out and he seen me walking around, "Oh, you're alive hm?"

"Yeah, it only hit a nerve, that's all, but come on, aren't we going to kill someone today?" i started to walk towards the village where my father was,

"Wait, Nami, You are injured. shouldn't you stay put for a while?" Madara had walked up to me and was holding me steady, "See you can't even walk right."

"I want him dead more than i care about my health." i pulled my hand away and started to walk towards the village, "Even if it means doing it by myself, i will kill him, for being so self fish."

i looked behind to see Deidara and Madara, standing there in shock.

"N-NO! You aren't doing it alone! I'm coming with you, Deidara tell the others to stay here, and come in two hours if we don't come back."

He walked up to me and walked beside me.

"Nami, why are you doing this?"

"Because if you were in my spot what would you do? would you let your father get away with killing your mother or let him stand there knowing what he has done while someone else will kill him someday."

He didn't responed but i knew that i was right.

"Well, i would kill him, but can't we take you back so Kakuzu could at least stitch you back up."

"No." i kept walking ignoring the pain i was in. See when i was 13 if you simply remind your self that you are in no pain, your body will follow. It was very useful in missions.

After a half hour we got there.

"Come on, we got to hurry, they will spot us a mile away." when we started to run the pain got worse. i couldn't hide it i let out a scream and fell to the ground.

"Nami, we have to go back, you're to injured," he pulled me up and started to guide me out of the village.

"No!" i pulled away and started to walk towards my fathers house, knowing that he always keeps a journal there that tells where he is going to be.

i ran there noticing that everyone was looking at me. not to mention the major blood line i was leaving.

"I will be right back, don't do anything bad, Promise me that."

"Yeah i will be in here looking at his journal." i seen his dash out of here in the direction that the hideout was, _Great, he is going to get them to come. just awesome._

when i got into the house i decided to go to my old room, everything was where it was suppose to and everything hadn't been touched. i laughed to myself, my room is still a mess. i walked into my bathroom and noticed in the mirror that it was worse than it felt.

I sighed and went to grab a towel to dry it, when i did the only one that was in my room was my mothers, it had a moon and a star on it. i picked it up and hugged it_. That bastered will pay for what he has done! i will have my revenge on that jerk_!

i walked to my fathers room and picked up a towel i walked over to his bathroom and cleaned up, when is Madara coming back.

i heard a door open downstairs, thank god he is here. when i when to go see him i quickly noticed that it was my father.

he walked up the stairs as i was hiding in the closet, i noticed that, i forgot the towel in the room, when he walked in he walked out and looked around.

"Nami i know you are here, won't you come out," i guess he hoped i didn't see his movements but i noticed that he had a weapon out and ready to attack.

i must of moved because a hanger made a noise. i was scared, what would happen if he found me? would he kill me the second he seen me? or would he wait?

he walked over to the closet and opened the door.

"Nami, is Madara with you?" i shock my head no. but i didn't know why he done his next move. i felt him hug me.

"W-what are you doing?" i was confused, why didn't he kill me?

"Shh, everything is going to be alright the bad guys are gone and now we can be a family again." he walked over to the stairs and smiled, "stay here i have a present for you."

i was in shock to say anything. why was he being nice? and not killing me? should he kill me? why didn't he?

when he came back up i noticed why he was being so nice.

He was holding a knife, and i was unable to move. i am doomed.

i backed up and fell over something.

"Why father?" i knew why but it was the only thing i could speak at this point.

"Weren't you going to do the same thing soon as Madara came back?" he stepped closer until he was over top of me.

"Wait, dad before you do tell me why you wouldn't help my mother." i looked up at him and closed my eyes.

"You are just stalling for time," i knew he was true but still.

"No i really want to know. So?" I looked at him waiting for the answer.

"Well for one, everyone told me that i was the stupidest person alive just because i couldn't kill the villain, and besides it was all your fault that she died anyways. you were the one who got in the way of my plan, you ruined everything. it is all your fault she is dead." tears started to fall from my eyes.

"What do you mean?" i looked at him. i couldn't see him clearly because the tears had made everything blurry.

"You got in the way of the attack and you got yourself killed and that sent me in shock so i couldn't move. Then your mother, My darling sweets, decided to bring you back to life, but you also know that it kills the user as well." he stopped but not before i seen him fall to the ground and someone behind him.

They held out their hand and i grabbed it.

"Nami, Are you alright?" i recognized that voice from anywhere.

i hugged him and buried my balling in his cheast. i felt his hand come up to my head.

"Its all my fault, i shouldn't of done that, i should of stayed home."

i felt someone stab something inside me, blood came out of my mouth.

"Not there," he hit the same spot where the other guy did at 2 in the morning. i felt the dagger start dragging down as my fathers dying body lay there.

"If.....I....am......dying......so......are....you.......you.....little.......bitch....." my fathers words went through me like a dagger.

i felt death coming to me saying my name.

"Good-bye Madara Uchiha. i love you," i felt my eyes give out, then my body went and then i felt everything leave me.

_I could hear someone talking to me, but who?_

When I realized what I was hearing it was Madara yelling at my father to bring her back.

"You are fucking dying so why don't you make it quicker and bring her back to fucking life." Madara grabbed his collar and threw him down to the ground.

"**DO IT NOW!" **I noticed that he was crying. I could see the tears fall to the ground.

**He **did't have enough time before my father had died. I seen him punch the wall and his fist went through.

"**FUCK!"** He ran out the house and grabbed someone and pulled them inside. "Do you have a family?"

"N-No." the old man looked at Madara scared and shaking like a leaf.

"Good, you are bound to die, save this young girls life and I will make sure you get a burial everyone remembers."

"Who is she?" the old man knew now that Madara wasn't going to kill him.

"A innocent child, she just turned 18, she is also pregnate." He turned around and picked up a book and flipped the book to a page I had book marked. "Itachi told me she had this bookmarked and she had it ready to save anyones life. She wasn't suppose to die so young."

He passed the book to the old man and sighed.

"If you do this everyone will thank you so much."

"Everyone?"

"Friends and he soon to be family, See, do you not recognize her? She I s the hokages daughter."

The old man nodded and sat down beside her. He started to read it and began the procedure.

When I looked at myself I noticed that I was fading. I looked at the man and he was slowly dying.

I wanted to scream no but by now it was to late. I was going into my body. I know I wanted to live with him but at the expense of a old mans life, I didn't want to think about this moment in my whole life.

When my eye sight went I knew I was going to be with him again, start my life and go through my death when I am like older.

I felt my breath give out. I inhaled deeply and I felt my body have an electrical shot go through it. I shot up and looked around.

"Madara, W-Why would you save me?" I looked at him and I felt tears flow down.

He pulled off his mask and kissed me. "Because I love you."

I sighed and stood up. I felt as If my body movements were new and everything.

Tomorrow I will see what comes in store for me. Maybe I will find out what happened in totall? Well I hope I do.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!! IT WOULD MEAN A LOT IF YOU DO , MAINLY BECAUSE I CHANGED IT MAJORLY.**

**THANK YOU AND HAVE A AWESOME WEEK.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I REALLY WANT YOU TOO! **

**PRUDY PLEASEE!**

** !!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

When I came to I noticed Madara had fallen asleep in my room.

_Why are we still here,? And not with the others? I am done with _my_ goal so I can help them like my mom done. But will I tell him about me seeing what had happened when he tried to bring me back to life._

I sighed and stood up, ignoring my back and my stomach pain.

"Madara, Why are we here?" I poked him but he didn't wake up, when I shock him I seen him jerk up.

"Y-You're okay…." He pulled me into a hug and we stayed like this for a while.

"Madara, shouldn't we go somewhere away from the bloody mess outside my door?"

Yeah, but we might want to get your child checked out." He sounded really sad when he spoke about this.

"Don't worry she is still alive." I looked at him and smiled.

"Wait how do you know if it's a girl or a boy?" he looked down at me and I smiled at him.

"Well you can just say it came through a dream, Oh, and she is going to be just like your clan." I turned and started t walk down stairs but I stopped to see someone already down here.

"What the hell! HIDAN WHY ARE YOU HERE?!?" I looked at him ready to clobber him.

"Hey shut your mouth, if we didn't come you would have been killed again you stupid bitch!"

"Ugh! You make me sick!" I looked at him then I noticed he was in my face.

"What did you say? You stupid Bitch!" I seen him make a fist and I noticed it was going straight for my soon to be child. I had no choice but to attack.

"Fuck you Hidan!" I slaped him across the face and I noticed that Madara was walking down the stairs.

"God! Why the hell, you stupid bitch why did you do that?" I seen him raise his hand to my face and slap it hard.

Madara ran up to me and picked me up. He shot a glare at Hidan and we left.

When we got to a hospital we noticed everyone stared at us.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!" Kakashi was at the door.

"Not now we will fight in time but we have to get her to a doctor to see if her child is alright. She died but came back to life with the resurrection technique. And I am not sure if her child is alive or not." Madara held me up but I felt myself give out. I feel to the ground and everything blacked out.

When I woke up I seen Madara was asleep at the foot of the bed and people were talking outside my door.

"Nami. You're awake." There faces seemed like they were holding something back from me.

"Good news or is it bad news?"

They gave me a weak smile so I knew what it was. "Your child is dying and if we don't take it out of you it could kill you and it self."

"Then do what you need to I don't care I just want my child to live."

"Okay. See you in a few hours then." He put a mask on me and I fell asleep in seconds.

When I woke up I noticed that I was alone in my room and my stomach was smaller. Then it hit me. My child was it okay. I stood up to see if it was okay but then I fell to the floor with a bang. I got up and quickly got dressed, ignoring the pain inside me. When I got to the main part I asked them kindly to know where my baby was and they said to wait here for a while.

"Come with us miss and we will show you your child." When we got to the room I seen a small girl laying in a basket when she opened her eyes she had dark black ones like her father.

I sighed in happieness and smiled to myself. I felt someone walk up behind me and wrap their arms around me. I hugged their arms tightly and turned and hugged Madara. "She is perfect." She looks just like I seen in my dream. Then everything will work out then.

seven years later.

It has been seven years since my father has died but then again i really don't care. Shana and Deidara have twins, Minyaki and Sinururi. the boys have both played with my daughter seems to like Sasami more than a normal six year old boy should. everyday that went by with me and Madara looking after them i really do wish i could tell her about her father and mother. Madara and i usally get in small fights over it. he wants her to know but i do not because it would make her feel like when she gets older she would 'have' join the akatsuki. i always win but one day i guess she was listening because she heard us.

"No! i will not let my daughter join that group ever! she is to innocent to know about it and is too young to know about what her mother, father, and grandmother were in. do you really want that type of presure on her?" i looked up at Madara. when it was just me and him he took off his mask for a while to let his face breath during the day.

"Well she is bound to find out some day why not by her mother now?" he was leaning up against a wall looking at the door. i seen him smirk before going on with his words. "Why there she is now, care to tell her?" sasami walked in looking at me tears in her eyes. by the looks of things i didn't need to say a word she had heard the whole thing.

"Mom, you're in the akatsuki? why didn't you tell me?" she walk over to her father and stared at him, "and you two?" me and madara were in silence to scared to talk.

she walked out of the room and for the next week she hadn't said a word to us. we both felt like shit. when sasami finaly talked to us her words shocked us.

"I want to join when i am older." she looked at us knowing what she had said and smile. me and madara looked at each other and seen our faces go pale.

"We can't let you do that."

"I don't care what you guys think i a just warning you guys now." she walked away but i knew where she got her attuitude from; her father.

"Just what we need, another person wanting to join the akatsuki." i stood up and walk to my desk and grabbed the paper work i had to do. i felt madara arms around me and spin me around, "Why don't we try and make another child."

"Oh, and maybe this time our child won't try and join the akatsuki, huh?" i looked at him sarcasticly.

"So, is that a yes?" i seen him smile and i stood up and pushed him on the bed.

"What do you think?" i smiled and kissed him.


	9. information on the next story about her

_**ATTENTION EVERYONE!**_

_**THEIR WILL BE ANOTHER ONE BUT IT WILL BE ABOUT THE FUTURE AND HER CHILDREN.**_

_**PLEASE STAY TUNED AND WAIT FOR THE SEQUAL TO COME OUT TO LEARN MORE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENEDS TO HER.**_

_**THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING AND A SUPER SPECIAL THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING.**_

_**Iluvsasukeuchiha**_

_**Shanna mitsuki**_

_**Nikigirl257**_

_**You guys were nice and thank you. :D **_

Signed Taylor Mackinnon aka GaaraXSasori.

p.s. the name of the next one you should be looking for is, Secret trade.


End file.
